1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to light-energy distribution systems and more particularly to a solar-energy lighting system for reducing energy consumption and improving consumption efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently the cost of energy has increased sharply. Although recent increases are due in large part to artificial factors such as the maintenance of oil prices by large cartels, the increases also reflect the growing scarcity of energy producing fuels.
In order to lessen the immediate impact of such scarcities as well as to postpone the inevitable day when these fuels are exhausted, it is in the public interest that everyone should conserve energy. Of course, the previous increases in the cost of energy coupled with the inevitable larger future increases make conservation even more individually attractive.
Unfortunately, many energy consuming lighting devices and their loads were designed during the time when energy was cheap and conservation seemed relatively unimportant. In so far as the cost is based upon the total amount of energy used, a reduction in usage will reduce the costs accordingly. No prior art was found related to fractional/beneficial use of a rotating coherent light beam for fractional use—neither natural Sun-light or Man-made light.